Of great tiffs and little paws
by EllieRoberts
Summary: A lovers tiff and a box of kittens! It's not all fluff and other characters and pairings will make their presence known anna/bates charles/elsie etc...;) Reviews are how I learn!
1. The tiff

Richard Clarkson downed a whiskey and ran a hand through his hair before rearranging his white coat and slamming the glass on his desk to pour another one.

He was a calm man; he always had a mild temper even as a child in Edinburgh. There were times of course when he had to show the tough side, with his dumb interns back when he was in Scotland trying to teach them how to cure people rather than kill them, during the Boer war where a second could mean life or death and he had underlings as well as patients under his wings but in normal life he was usually unruffled.

Until Isobel Crawley came along. Her and her 'Alice in Wonderland' character who thought she would change the faith of the entire world and those who inhabited it. That petty, childish, loud, meddling, outspoken and quite frankly mad woman. The dowager was right, that heroine complex of hers made her utterly unreasonable and the only person on the planet who could boil his blood in less than 60 seconds.

He couldn't really remember what the fight was about. He could only remember them calling each other less than flattering names, the hurt in those big dough eyes and her slamming the office door shut with such a bang he thought it was going to unhinge itself. How dare she call him backward thinking?

He opened a journal, maybe some reading would calm him down and distract him. Only he only saw her face looking like she was about to cry instead of medical jargon. God damn it. He slammed the book shut and took a deep breath, feeling like the biggest idiot…damn it Isobel!

His brain was in full tilt and that was because of her. She was infuriating but he was honest with himself. She was absolutely beautiful; her clothes were fashionable and pretty yet practical. Her hair was like silk and smelled like heaven on earth, her skin was soft and fair in contrast with her cherry coloured lips and her figure was…maybe not a good idea to dwell on that, it might get him into embarrassing situations – but the main thing was her big brown eyes. Large chocolate coloured puddles of emotion with a gold hue to them which let him read her like an open book. They would flash when she was angry, sparkle when she saw her family and friends, laughed when she was amused (often by him), widened with curiosity at anything or anyone new she encountered and filled up whenever one of their patients suffered or died or when she was hurt…hurt by him.

He looked outside and felt guilty, it was raining cats and dogs outside and Isobel was still supposed to be in but had left the hospital after he made her fly off the handle he hoped she was safely home. His gut suddenly dropped and a shiver ran down his spine…he'd just had a horrendous feeling. The clock struck 10 and he made his way to the Grantham Arms, he wanted to get drunk but he doubted the hospital would be the appropriate place.

He took off his hat and coat before shaking his head quickly and wiping his face from rain water. He rubbed his hands and headed towards the bar, enjoying the cosiness of the small place with its smell of cigarettes and soft lights.

"And how is our good doctor this evenin?" greeted the bartender cheerfully.

"Just one of those days…" sighed Richard pointing to the bottles of whiskey behind the tall man as he loosened his tie.

"Ah…" the bartender sighed knowingly, he would never dare tell the gentleman he looked like he was having girl problems. Lord knows it was thanks to the Scotsman that Billy, his youngest son was alive after falling from that damned tree, all the village knew their favourite doctor was sweet on Mrs. Crawley and they knew it was not their place to speak of it but nobody could help a smile when they saw them walking together.

* * *

Isobel Crawley wiped a tear as she stormed out of the hospital, she would not let him have the satisfaction to see how much he had upset her. She was furious. How dare he call her meddling and unreasonable? She only wanted him to talk to a couple, the husband was hurt and the fraught relationship with his wife was not helping. She knew he was good at giving advice and that they would give weight to his words. She bloody well knew he was no marriage counselor but that did not mean he would be sticking his nose in.

How could he speak to her like that? He was just a stupid doctor who thought he was like god like every other doctor she had met – including her dead husband. He was old fashioned and cool, sometimes too cool for her liking. How could he be like that? How could he be a doctor and not care? And how dare he bite her head off like that? She was not his maid or daughter – in fact …ugh! If this was his idea of courting than she was doubting his sanity.

He had arrived at her home on a rainy morning, cheeks flushing and lips running with a bouquet of roses and lilies telling her that he would never have thought that he'd meet a woman who would make him think about a committed relationship but she was special. She was beautiful, smart, funny and had a heart the size of the empire and he would be honored if she'd let him show her how much he loved and appreciated her before giving her the sweetest kiss she had ever received.

Well there goes the courtship! She was so sad her ducts just would not obey orders and stop shedding tears. At least she could blame the buckets the sky was shedding on her. She crossed her arms protectively around her, she was freezing and wet and it was dark which made her feel a bit uncomfortable as all the light there was, was the light coming from the street lamps on the pavement.

She saw a small figure running in her direction. It was Billy Jones, his father ran the pub and his mother was a seamstress, she had used her services a couple of times and that was when she had met Billy, a small fair haired boy with a big toothy smile and a penchant for trouble. "What are you doing here Billy? It's late your mother must be so worried! Let me get you home."

"Evenin' ma'am!" he caught up to her with a wooden box in his hand.

"What have you got there?" She asked with a smile as she heard soft sounds coming from the box.

"Kittens ma'am, Jimmy got them but he could only keep two at the farm so let's hope mum won't throw me out for having brought these in."

"I doubt she will throw you out but I think she may be a little cross for staying out this late and not telling her about the kittens. What happens if you cannot keep all of them at the house?"

The boy shrugged and Isobel chuckled as she started to think up excuses for the boy to spare him a strip down.

* * *

**AN: This is just a little plot bunny who would not leave me alone. There's only another part but I would really appreciate it if you found time to review and let me know what you think :) I would also like to thank all of those who are following my other story - Lots of love to all 3**


	2. Attack!

"Are you upset ma'am?" the boy looked at the older woman with curiosity.

"No!" exclaimed Isobel, not wanting to trouble the child with her stupid love life "why would you say that darling?"

"It's just that your eyes seem red…were you cryin'?" he tilted his head inquisitively, putting his slender upper arm on top of the box so as to avoid water getting in.

"Of course not darling, it's just something that I got while walking. I must go wash my face when I arrive home." She gave him the best smile she could muster and she could swear she _almost_ convinced the little man.

The two walked in silence until they heard stomping, running footsteps behind them. Before, they even had a chance to look and see who it was, a man had Isobel by the arm.

"RUN BILLY!" she screamed before the aggressor had her on the ground with one single strike.

His heart pounding with the pelting of the rain on the street, Billy ran to the nearest place he knew he could find help, kitten box still in his hands as tears ran down his face, mixing with the rain water he was now drenched in.

* * *

George was drying some of the newly washed glasses as he chatted and poured drinks for his clientele. The doctor seemed to have calmed down a bit but he still looked like he wanted to be left alone at the edge of the bar. He looked out the small window at the side and thunder struck 'Ah to be cosy and at home…' he thought, sighing. The last thing he expected was for his youngest son running in his pub, completely drenched, white as a sheet looking like he'd seen a creature from the last world with a wooden box in his hand.

"Billy just what the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled and the trembling and sobbing boy, opening the small wooden gate at the edge of the bar.

Everyone in the pub turned to gather around the boy to see if he was okay, everyone knew Billy as a good, sweet boy with a talent for trouble and nobody wanted to see him like this.

Billy saw everyone coming at him, asking questions and his stomach dropped until an authoritative voice spoke out from the corner of the pub.

"Don't huddle around him like that, it will only make it worse." Everyone turned to see Richard Clarkson making his way over and a couple of men made way for the doctor to pass before kneeling in front of the boy in a way that he was at eye-level with him. He was quite clearly, in shock.

"Get him a blanket." He told the father who nodded and headed to the back of the pub, up the stairs where his wife was.

The doctor turned to his young patient. "Okay Billy, I know you're scared…I know something bad happened. But you need to tell me…what was it?" He broke eye contact with the boy for a split second to nod at officer Higgins who was taking out his notebook and was now standing behind the boy. He took the box gently from the boy whose knuckles were white from holding it like it like a lifeline.

"I just went to take some kittens from Jimmy's cause his ma wouldn't let him keep 'em all ." he started shaking in earnest and the next words he uttered made the doctor's blood run cold and the whole place break into a frenzy.

"I met Mrs. Crawley. She was real nice like always and she was walking me home – a man attacked her she was on the floor…she told me to run! I didn't mean to leave her there but... but..." he was sobbing too much to speak properly now.

Richard watched, almost in a trance as the boy was bundled up and taken upstairs. Men around him checked their weapons and went searching for any lamps close by as officer Higgins came down after having gotten the directions to the area where the attack took place. This brought Richard back to Earth from the utterly horrifying world his mind had temporarily created where Isobel Crawley no longer existed. He made his way through the chaotic room to the door just in time to catch him and telling him he was going too - his doctoring skills might be needed and that someone should call for an ambulance.

* * *

**AN: Other Downton characters will make an appearance in the next chapter but poor Billy! ****So what do you think about this chapter? **


	3. react

He could not have imagined such a tragic scene if he tried to. Using the lamps and Billy Jones' directions, the group of men found Isobel Crawley lying on the ground…her clothes disheveled sticking to her and the ground, her hat a few feet away. The lightening along with the rain made the sight even more horrifying and it took Richard couldn't even talk as he knelt beside her placing his two fingers against the pulse point on her neck.

She looked ever so small and her skin was pale as a sheet in contrast to the blood on her face and hands and her left eye was already swelling. Richard was experiencing three very intense emotions at the same time: utter rage at the low life bastard who did this to her, mind numbing fear for her mental and physical well being and great relief when he felt her weak pulse beneath his fingers…she was alive.

"We have no time for ambulance let's get her into my car…" he put an arm under Isobel's neck and knees and scooped her up before driving her, top speed to his hospital. He examined her and let the nurses clean her up while he went to his office to collect his thoughts. He managed to close the door before he leaned over the basin and threw up, he could not get the bruises on her stomach and ribs the cuts and swelling on her face. Whoever did this was going to cost him his Hippocratic oath to do no harm as he was going to kill this vermin.

As for Isobel, he sedated her with morphine and the Crawleys had requested that she be moved to the abbey where nurses will be hired to care for her round the clock, he would be getting a guestroom while two of his underlings will be covering him after morning rounds. He was glad to see her family taking care of her and he was sure that she would be feeling more comfortable there. He was physically and mentally exhausted. Jesus, the last exchange he had with her was a tiff and he could only pray that God gives him another chance to look her in the eye and say what he actually felt...he loved her.

* * *

He ran his hand through his silvering hair. He needed to get her through this, his Isobel would never be alone.

Violet Crawley tried in vain to eat breakfast that morning. She could take her mind off her best friend. She was not only disgusted or appalled she was in a furious temper, Spratt thought she was going to dig a hole in the wood planks with the way she was digging her stick in the floor as Cora explained what happened to the woman Violet considered to be a younger sister – not that she would ever tell her that. She dined with every judge in the county and went to school their ladies! She would make damn sure this revolting man got his comeuppance once he was caught.

She decided to visit the abbey that evening after Isobel would be transferred. She was being kept sedated in order to delay the trauma and to give her body time to heal. Violet needed to speak to Richard Clarkson. She was the only one who knew about their relationship and she was wondering how he was holding up. She smiled fondly as she remembered seeing him for the first time as a newly graduated GP with a heavy Scottish accent when he delivered Mary. She had not been very nice to him but then again – she was never nice to anyone new but she became to admire the man.

He was away from his homeland making other people's life better. He was kind, intelligent and cared about his patients. With sadness she remembered how he fought for Sybil in vain and the look of heartbreak on his face when she died. She realised how moody he was when her friend went to France after he tried to resolve the situation with Cora and how close to Isobel he was when Matthew died. Wasn't it ironic that the very person they wanted to get rid of a couple of years ago became the most important person in both of their lives?

* * *

**AN: I know it's a short chapter but it's a meaningful one as we see the effect this has on everyone and how they are going to be there for Isobel but I though Richard and Violet had a right to a 'reaction chapter' - what do you think? **


	4. Downstairs

Daisy had put the last log in place, the fire was done and she couldn't help but steal a glance at the room's sleeping inhabitant. Mrs. Crawley always seemed larger than life to her, she was ever so kind to people and always nice to everyone downstairs including her. She was also the only one who dared stand up to the Old dowager.

She did not know her that much but seeing her usually smiling face with marks on it…just didn't sit right, good woman like that.

As Daisy got to the bottom of the stairs, staff looked at her in silent question. "Still sleeping!"

Mrs. Patmore sighed as she sliced some onions for that day's dinner "Well, she's got to eat something, keep her strength up." She shook her head in disapproval "Whoever did this better be dead when they get their hands on him."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked a sad Anna Bates rhetorically as she took her husbands had for comfort. She remembered how comforting the older woman was when her husband was awaiting trial. What would have they done without her and Mathew?

"He was a thief my love." Said Bates to his wife "Don't worry, they will get him soon enough."

" says soup might be a good place to start, solid food might be a wee painful for her right now." Said Elsie Hughes, remembering how she found Isobel when she herself needed help and how Ethel's son was given another chance at a good life after the nurse took her under her own wing, no matter how opposing everyone was.

As the house keeper went up to check the rooms she encountered her fellow Scotsman, bag in hand, probably coming back from his morning rounds. She saw how he instructed the nurse to not let more than two people in Mrs Crawley's room at one time and how he knelt beside the bed when he applied ointment to her face and the rest of the bruises on her body. "Good morning doctor, early morning I see."

"I always have an early morning . Rounds are very important to keep an eye on my patients." He gave her a half smile as they both made their way upstairs to separate after reaching the second corridor. Richard went to his room to take off his jacket and took the few things he needed from his bag before making his way to Isobel's room.

Her face was healing very nicely indeed and the rest of the bruising was slowly fading. He chuckled to himself, his Belle could never stay down for long. A more sombre look took over his features as he resolved to let her wake up this time. She needed to eat for one thing, he needed to see her own reactions to her injuries, to see her state of mind and maybe ask her if she remembered anything from that damned night.

* * *

Isobel felt warm, cozy lying in a big soft bed…perfectly comfortable she would have thought if she did have this ache all through her body. Where was she? What happened? She was so groggy she could barely open her eyes.

As she came to, she recognized the tapestry on the ceiling; she was in her room at the abbey. A sound to the side caught her attention, her eyes sparkled and her lips turned up in a smile as she saw Richard taking a seat on the side of her bed.

"How are you feeling Isobel?" he smiled down at her, caressing her arm. Even injured, she was absolutely beautiful. He long honey coloured hair was let down and her eyes were sparkly – thank god she was still hanging on.

"My whole body aches" she grimaced "Richard, what happened to me?"

* * *

**AN: So I thought it was time the other characters made an appearance, I might explore this further on. What do you think about this chapter? After yesterday's crappy episode I think I'm gonna need therapy -.- how about you folks?**


	5. Back to Earth

"My whole body aches" she grimaced "Richard, what happened to me?"

He sighed, moment of truth…

"Darling, what is the last thing you remember?" he asked, steeling himself for what was about to come out of his girlfriend's mouth.

Her big brown eyes flitted shut for a moment as she recalled her last memory "I was working the evening shift at the hospital so I came to your office before you left. Dr. Isaacs was filling in for you. Richard I'm scared…what happened to me?" her eyes were pleading with him for information, information he had no right to deny her. Amnesia triggered by psychological trauma was very common but he had to provide her with the missing parts of the jigsaw puzzle.

She took his hand in hers and nodded, she was ready.

He took a deep breath and started "Yes love you came to the hospital for an evening shift. You came into my office and we started arguing about a patient as we sometimes do…" none of the two could resist a small grin, remembering their first meeting. "I'm afraid I said some pretty stupid things and upset you. You flew out of my office, probably to gather your thoughts and met Billy Jones on the way, it was pretty late so you decided to walk him home-"

"Kittens!" She smiled fondly, remembering the wooden box full of small mewling animals.

"You remember the kittens?" he asked, bewildered...the mind was a funny little place.

"Yes it was raining and we did not want them to get wet." She seemed confused and was probably wondering why she was only remembering bits and pieces. She looked back up at him, waiting for new information which would tell her how she ended up in this condition.

"While you were walking… you were attacked by a man." She gasped and he tugged on her hand to pull her to him while he gave her the distressing account. "Billy said you screamed for him to run and he left you to get help."

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears wetting his shirt as she relived every kick and hit and the fear…especially the fear. Mindful of her injuries he pulled her just a bit tighter, wishing like hell he could take all this away from her.

"The police say it was classic theft, they never found your purse. I'm sorry. Isobel, I'm so sorry if I hadn't upset you, you would have been safe at the hospital-"

Before he could continue, Isobel pulled away, setting her jaw. "Don't you dare apologize Richard. It was I who shouldn't have run like that. Had you known what was going to happen, you would have locked me in your office!" she was glad to see him smile a bit, probably thinking about the unlikeliness that anyone would have kept her anywhere without her will.

"How's Billy?" she asked, putting her hand to his shoulder "And the Kittens?"

Richard shook his head incredulously "You are coming out of a traumatic attack and you're asking about others already…" he touched his lips to hers for a brief moment "You don't know how loved you are."

She gave him a smile and rested against him once again, enjoying the warmth and safety of his embrace "I do know - you tell me every day!"

"No, love it's not just me that adores you. Everybody in the house asks constantly about your condition; upstairs _and_ downstairs. I cannot go anywhere in the village without having to give everyone an update on their 'darling '. Your house looks like a greenhouse at the moment."

Isobel's cheeks flushed. She was flattered and she had to admit, it did feel good feeling loved by both who she considered her soul mate and the rest of the community in which she lived. She looked around the room, lavender, lilies and roses on every surface "I really must thank everyone."

"Oh not these though. These are all from the Dowager's garden, she even insisted on us using these sheets…they're pure silk apparently and she made Mrs. Hughes promise that everything should be perfect. I know you two don't see eye to eye all the time but she has spent a lot of time sitting here with you while you were sleeping. I must say the nurses were quite scared of her…" he chuckled. Remembering nurse Watson almost getting hit with a certain black stick when she tried to tell the dowager that she should rest as well.

Isobel laughed and it was music to his ears.

* * *

**AN: Okay, okay I could resist getting fluffy. Next time round, you'll see more of the other characters too ;) What do you think about this chapter? **

**Little teaser will be given to all those who review :D  
**


	6. flashback

John Bates walked back to the abbey that evening, the storm he saw in the sky was not the only one over his head. Ever since the attack on he had been having this nasty feeling that just wouldn't go away no matter how much his darling wife tried to suss it out of him. He did not know the lady, hardly ever even spoke to her but she supported his wife when they all thought he was going to die during that awful trial and Anna had told him all about kind Isobel Crawley and her story that dreadful night.

He went to see Jim, a good friend he made while working at the pub and he told him about this fellow who was new in town, did not seem like good news and was gambling and drinking more than a duke. Asking if the chap was well off, Bates got the answer that he was in fact a new miner who 'came across some coin' recently. But what really sent Bates' mind into overdrive were the scratches on the man's face which could only have come from a woman's hand and his general attitude towards the opposite sex.

* * *

Richard sat in the abbey's drawing room, drinking tea with the dowager. The great lady's piercing blue eyes where almost nailing him to the grand armchair he was sitting in.

"So you're sure she will be fine, physically?" she asked for the umpteenth time, putting the tea cup on the table gracefully, never losing eye contact with the doctor.

"Yes, I thought her ribs might be broken at first but thankfully she was at least spared that. Still, that lowlife beat her up pretty bad. I still haven't let her look at a mirror, he face Is healing nicely though…emotionally speaking, things are less stable." He finished before drinking his last sip of the soothing liquid.

Violet pursed her lips "Well, she's still beating me in cards…Still no sign of this criminal? Nothing from the police yet?"

"No, nothing yet." He felt himself getting red in the face and fisting his hand in anger.

Sensing the man's agitation, Violet turned the subject back "She seems to be holding up pretty well, considering. She has even played with George this morning, he cheered her up tremendously." She couldn't resist the smile, thinking of that sweet little boy making his grandmamma laugh.

"You know how she always tries to be brave no matter what, what worries me though is what happens when she's alone or sleeping – I'm keeping vigil with her tonight. Let's hope it all goes well."

* * *

Richard sighed as he saw the dark clouds gathering, the last storm they saw took place on the most traumatizing night of Isobel's life and he couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut. He entered his lover's room to be greeted with an angelic smile and a kiss. He changed into his pyjamas before getting into bed with Isobel.

"How was your day?" she asked, wanting to know everything that was happening in the world outside the room to which she'd been confined ever since the attack. He explained every case he encountered at the hospital and brought her some charts to look at and some books he thought she might find interesting. He felt her go sleepy on his upper body and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep my beautiful Bel. I'm right here…" he let out a yawn before laying them both down.

They were both in deep sleep until the first thunderclap which woke up Isobel who let out a scream which in turn woke Richard up who caught her when fell against him sobbing. Rubbing her back soothingly and whispering his love and soothing phrases in her ear, the good doctor wondered how he was going to get her out of this. This was Isobel, the light of his life and reason for living. There must be something…there simply must be.

He had been thinking about it for a while but it seemed now was as good a time as ever to let Billy Jones visit Isobel. He had been asking for her ever since the attack and he had a feeling the little boy still felt guilty about running to get help and nobody's words were ridding him of it. He needed Isobel's absolution and Isobel needed his presence too. That was it, Billy Jones was part of the solution.

* * *

**AN: Long time coming huh? But don't worry, updates should be more frequent now. I hope you enjoyed my other new story "His Isobel" it was a tumblr prompt that just wouldn't leave me in peace and I had to get it out of my system. So what do you think about this chapter? Do you think Billy Jones will be helpful? :) Let me know, reviews are how I learn ^-^**


	7. of valets and doctors

Richard was in his office staring blankly at the chart in his hands, he simply couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. Seeing Isobel in that state had broken his heart, he kept mulling the thought about having Billy Jones visit over and over and the more he thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. The boy had been over a couple of times asking after the woman who had defended him bringing with him flowers and other treats for the doctor to pass on to her when he finished at the hospital.

His thoughts were interrupted by nurse Kirk who had just knocked on his door announcing a visit by none other than John Bates. Funny he thought, he had seen the man last evening and there was nothing wrong with him. The man limped in, holding a bag and looking a bit anxious. The doctor's instincts took over as he set to put the man at ease. Little did he know that in a matter of minutes it would be he who would need calming down.

"Good morning . What can I do for you? Please sit down." he motioned with his hand for the man to take a load off and sit on the chair near the examining table.

"Good morning doctor" The man sat down putting his bag beside him "Thank you...but I'm actually here hoping to do something for you. I know there is no way to go about it without distressing you but for 's sake I must ask you not to do anything rash."

The doctor leaned forward in his chair and furrowed his brow. "What does this have to do with Isobel?"

"Well I have been talking to a friend of mine who works in a pub. He said there is a new man in town...he is nothing but bad news. Apparently he was a miner who 'came across some coin' recently but he has been drinking and gambling like a duke and is practically living in cat houses. The thing is that the day after the attack he appeared with scratches on his face and when my friend asked him about it, he blamed one of the whores but the timing is a little odd don't you think?"

The doctor was red with fury.

"What is this bastard's name?"

"I don't know myself but I know my friend would stand up and testify in court. I could get you into contact with him, I cannot very well go to the police myself after what happened with Vera but they would believe a respectable doctor and businessman in Ripon."

" why are you doing this?"

"Because stood by my wife when the world thought I was a criminal, she deserves justice as much as I do, if not more. Also, you are a decent man who loves her and just about the only one who could bring this low life before a jury bench. Be smart about it doctor, I know you are furious but this could end in tears - should you do something foolish, could end up losing you which is far worse than anything that happened on that bloody night." warned the valet, resting his hand on his stick as he explained himself to the doctor. He could see the wheels start to turn in the blonde man's head as he planned sweet revenge.

* * *

Billy wondered into the cottage hospital that afternoon holding some lilies, fresh fruit and a wooden box in his hand. Nurse Kirk ruffled his hair and asked him how he was before telling him that was expecting him and before she could show him to the office the tall elegant figure in the classic white coat made its way toward the little boy.

"Hello Billy how are we today?" asked Richard, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine doctor." the boy replied "Are we driving to today?" Billy had been promised a ride in the doctor's car to the big house and although his mother was over the moon about him visiting the abbey, it was 's car which most fascinated the young lad.

"That is what I promised you lad, isn't it?" Richard guided him to the vehicle and helped the young one unload his things in the back before adding his own bag and taking the boy to the front side and helping him in.

"Yes doctor!" Billy grinned ear to ear as his dream came true. He was riding in the doctor's car at last!

Going round to settle himself into the driver's seat, Richard took a look in the mirror to check there was no pedestrian in sight before turning the key much to the boy's delight which he had to admit was somewhat infectious. Giving some time to Billy to come down from his high, the doctor turned to his young passenger. "What is it that you got anyhow?"

"Well...flowers from mommy's garden, some fruit and the one in the box is a surprise for both of you."

"Oh?"

The child's only answer was a finger to his lips.

* * *

**AN: So there we have it! Happy new year to all of you and my apologies for taking so long to update this story. Hope you enjoyed the comeback - let me know what you think! **


	8. Violet

Billy stared open mouthed at the looming building he was approaching aboard the classy vehicle which had now become his dreamboat. Richard glanced at his driving companion and chuckled as he turned back to the abbey's gravel. He had spent the journey hearing the boy ooing and àaing about all the buttons and steering wheel and imitating the motor sounds which were music to the little guy's ears. Parking on the side of the entrance the blonde helped Billy down and rung the bell.

The ever imperious butler opened the door, his stature no doubt had an effect on the boy as he tried to hide behind Richard's leg, clutching the box and basket to his chest.

"Ah, good morning , please come in!" Greeted Carson opening the door further and gestured his arm in welcome as they moved inside. "And the young man must be Billy..." he gave the boy a kind smile as he took their coats and Richard's hat.

"Yes Sir!" Grinned the boy, encouraged by the butler's friendly behaviour.

"Very well then, Mrs Crawley is waiting for you in the garden."

Richard was delighted to hear that Isobel was enjoying some fresh air rather than staying cooped up in her room all the time. Entering the white metal gates, they were greeted by a radiant vision of Isobel dressed in a royal blue suit with a long skirt and 3 buttoned jacket with what looked like a scarlet silk blouse. Her hair was styled up in a braid which gave way to a bun right beneath the brim of her matching blue hat with a blue scarlet bow on the side. The scars on her face where now barely visible and Richard could see she applied make up to cover what was left. She was strong, smiling and the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Hello!" she said as Billy ran to her and tried to put his little arms around her, boxes, fruit an all.

"I'm so happy to see you better Mrs Crawley!" exclaimed the boy as he got settled down on a metal chair and fussed over by his new friend.

Richard's eyes twinkled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before holding the chair for her to sit. "Thank you Billy." Isobel smiled as she poured tea for her guests.

"He couldn't wait to see you..." chuckled Richard "He showed up everyday at the hospital asking me how you were. It's not just him but I think you just got a new big fan darling!"

Isobel laughed as Billy turned red "Thank you for looking out for me Billy. I think it's really sweet and you were really brave that night." she finished in a serious tone, rearranging the boy's fringe. Richard looked on thinking that her mothering instincts never went away, he could imagine her doing the same thing to a young Matthew Crawley and his heart broke for her anew - why did life deal such a cruel deck to one of the kindest human beings he'd ever met.

"I got something for you!" grinned Billy, eager to take the subject away from the nightmarish experience. He reached for the box he placed beneath his chair and gave it to Isobel. She let out a yelp when she sensed a movement inside the holed container but the yelp gave way to grin as she realized what the content would be.

Opening the lid she was greeted by a sleepy mewl. A little white ball of fur with a spot of brown between the eyes and on her head. Isobel looked at the little creature and caressed her little nose with the tip of her finger "Oh I'm sorry we woke you with all this noise little one!" said Isobel sweetly.

"She's reminded me of you..." explained Billy "She can be feisty sometimes but she is real fine, likes to look at people and sometimes sit by them."

"Sounds like someone I know..." teased Richard earning a mock glare. "What will you name her anyhow?"

Isobel gave him her famous mischievous smile "Violet!"

* * *

**I don't even know if anyone is reading this but the kitten wouldn't leave me alone - let me know what you think :)**


	9. Just so she knows

Richard sat in the dowager's sitting room sipping freshly brewed tea. It was late in the afternoon, he had received a note that morning politely demanding a visit so as soon as he finished the shift, the doctor made his way to the grand house – where even Spratt was giving him an easier time.

"So how is she?" cut the dowager to the chase. She was never diplomatic especially with people like Richard whom she considered an old friend.

"She is recovering well." Smiled the Scot, he couldn't help a smile from taking over his lips and his blue eyes twinkling.

Violet was amused that talking about Isobel still produced this reaction on the usually stoic physician. "Is she up from bed so?" she kept on as she poured a cup for herself.

"Yes, in fact I followed up on an idea I had. I had her visit with Billy yesterday-"

"The boy who was with her on that dreadful night? Why, for heaven's sake?!" Cried the grand lady in indignation

Richard could not resist an eye roll "Because she was concussed, she did not lose her memory and was being frustrated by all of us tip toeing around her. Besides, she formed a rather nice bond with the boy – she often used to stitch him up when he was little and got himself into some scrape. He even got her one of those blessed kittens to keep her company!" he finished with a grin, imagining her reaction when Isobel would tell her the kitten's name.

"Ah, so you think she's well enough for me to bother her tomorrow?"

"Of course! She will delighted to have a visit. However, feel I must tell you something...something about that night."

Violet leaned forward and pinned the doctor with her stare.

"I have just come from the post office where I posted a letter to man Mr Bates seems to think might help us put that bandit behind bars. There is a man around who seems to fit the criteria and I know it is not that much to go on but I'm determined to try."

The grand lady smiled slowly, almost cruelly thought the doctor before she declared in a harsh tone "On the contrary! Tell me the name when you have his name - I'll make sure a blind rat has more chance of seeing daylight on an open street than he will. Get him Dr Clarkson and should you need any money or contacts-"

"That is quite all right Lady Grantham." Interrupted Richard with a half smile of his own. He clearly had her on his side.

* * *

**AN: Crank up the bromance - Violet is in on it too... you didn't think Richard would forget huh :) Let me know what you think ! Also I would like to thank all the reviewers especially the guest ones as I have no opportunity to send them a proper thank you message. Having said that, I am so happy to be writing again!**


	10. party feet

"Well that was quite the evening!" said Isobel cheerfully as she and her husband ascended the grand staircase to the bedroom floor. Her husband was fats on her heels, a hand resting on the small of her back - he was so protective of her after what happened and he wanted to be close in case she tripped.

"Yes, I must admit it was quite fun." His deep voice replied with a Scottish lilt as memories ran through his mind. It was Sybbie's birthday and the family decided to have a special dinner with all the family and friend the little girl wanted. It appears she had gotten used to the doctor in the house as she had insisted he'd come and hell would freeze over before Richard broke that little girl's heart.

"I think she likes you as much as ... 'donk'!" she said laughing at Richard's 'you're mean' look. They both knew that Robert who have punched anybody who gave him a similar nickname - being overpowered by a four year old was quite hilarious to those around him.

Richard saw Isobel wincing and stopped her "What's wrong love?" he asked getting around to make eye contact with her.

Isobel almost melted there and then, his deep voice got even deeper with concern. She could not help smiling as she confessed "Typically girlish problem... these shoes are gorgeous but they're a death trap."

"Take them off then." shrugged the relieved doctor.

Isobel tired to turn away and keep climbing the steps "Don't be silly Richard we're almost there!"

But the gleam in his stormy blue was the last thing she saw before she found herself engulfed in his hold. Before she could think, he had wrapped the hand on the small of her back round her waist and sneak the other behind her knees. His agility meant that she had no time to protest as he took her in his arms.

Her cry of surprise turned to laughter as he transported her upstairs. As they approached the door her mind turned to wishful thinking as she imagined him doing the same thing, only as they got to his house as a married couple.

She opened the latch and they were pleased to find the fire roaring and two lamps were switched on so Richard easily found his way to the bed to lay the woman which he was , as it happened, now hopelessly devoted to. Placing her with her back against the pillows, he gave her a sympathetic look as she hissed when he removed the shoes - he almost threw them in the fire.

Reading his mind Isobel dissolved into giggles for the second time that night "No Richard they're far too pretty and they just need to be broken in - besides, I doubt you'd want to take me shoe shopping!"

Her sassy smile gave way to pure relief as he started massaging her small feet. "Feeling better Bel?" It was now the blonde doctor's turn to smile like a Cheshire cat. He couldn't help thinking how adorable she was and how small things could turn her mood in an instant.

When he felt she was comfortable enough, he stood to change into his pajamas, giving her some time to do the same. He was glad to her her more independent and that she was healing well - not that he or Violet were giving her any choice in the matter.

Switching the lamps, Isobel shuddered in her slip before quickly getting in bed and snuggling up to a very warm Richard who simply wore sleeping trousers rather than a full sleeping attire. "Goodness Richard, how is it that you're a furnace whereas I'm always freezing?"

"It was way colder in Edinburgh, my darling nurse!l." he chuckled as he let her snuggle up against his chest and bury her nose in his neck while he wrapped his legs around hers. She was far from a condition where he could make love to her - it was true. But that did not mean he couldn't make her feel loved and cherished. Hearing her purr in contentment, he said a nightly prayer that this evening had left her so tired, she would finally have a full 10 hours sleep.

"Good night my Manchester girl... "

* * *

**AN: I know, long time, no update but I might actually pick this up again after completing my last story - let me know if you folks are still reading and what you think about this chapter :) **


	11. Chapter 11

Isobel woke up in her room to birds chirping on the trees in the garden outside her window, a ray of sunshine making its way trough a crack where the curtains did not quite meet. The blonde stretched out her arm hoping to find her beloved Scot but ended up empty handed. She groaned with disappointment but jumped when the clock struck 9 - it was no wonder Richard wasn't there!

Slipping her feet into her silk and wool slippers, she decided to take a walk and enjoy the sunlight. Picking her favourite lilac dress, she styled her hair in a practical yet stylish way and dabbed her pulse with her lavender scent. She rang the bell and soon, a freshly made breakfast was taken up to her room by Anna - she always had a soft spot for that girl. She was chipper and kind by nature much like Isobel herself and she could see why the girls looked to her so much.

* * *

Nodding her good morning to Carson as she stepped out into the morning light, she enjoyed the feeling of freedom after weeks of being cooped up in her room. She hadn't gone further than the gardens and she always seemed to be supervised – not exactly compatible with a temperament of an independent woman such as she. Isobel adjusted her hat so her pale skin could take more sunlight as she arrived at a crossroad – she decided to go shopping and talk to people before heading to the clinic to surprise Richard. There were just about two ways in which he could take it; either be happy that she was strong enough to come out and that she visited him or blow a gasket when seeing her out on her own without her telling him.

She hoped it would be the first, she knew he worried about her but she already had a steely response should he get all protective caveman on her. She remembered how tender he was with her when she was going through the worse – it was more a mental than a physical trauma really and he always made sure he was there to hold her at night and it has now come to a point where she was unable to fall asleep unless she was snuggled up against his chest with his heartbeat beneath her ear. She dreaded the fact that now that she was better, there was no excuse for him to pay her nightly visits and simply stay there.

The family took their relationship as a happy fact of life but she had a feeling that the villagers who were currently stopping her in the street to ask her how she was while others simply nodded or removed their caps, might see things differently and she could hardly bear it. She was angry that she had to care what anybody thought but Matthew and Richard's reputations depended on how well this was handled. Of course they could get married – and she would marry Richard that evening – but she knew he would never do anything so rash but how would she cope without him?

After a couple of hours of shopping for dresses which somehow soothed her nerves, she decided to take advantage of the short walk towards the cottage hospital. She found it almost empty and felt relieved for Richard and the other nurses. Heading towards the office she almost collided head on with a young man who was just turning the corner from the maternity ward.

"Oh, sorry madam – I did not see you there!" he said, arms outstretched in case she needed steadying.

"It was absolutely my bad - I should look where I'm walking." She had never seen him before, he was young - possibly fresh out of university. Brilliant bluish green eyes looked back at her own dark ones as she tilted her head.

"Sorry, where are my manners? I'm Fredrick. Dr Fredrick James. I'm new here, Dr Clarkson sent for me last week."

Isobel smiled brilliantly, shaking his hand. Richard was thinking about slowing down after all! "My name is Isobel Crawley. I'm the head nurse."

"Ah, I heard about you..." smiled the young doctor a little mischievously - she knew damn well where he heard things about her "All good things of course! Dr. Clarkson holds you in very high regard but I do hope you 're not here to work yet. It'll be on my head if so much as a chart ends up in your hands." finished the young man with a chuckle but his eyes were determined enough for Isobel to see she would fight a losing battle.

"I see, I'll just leave you to it and head to the office then! Have a nice day."

* * *

"What have you been telling that young doctor about me Richard Clarkson?!" Isobel barked as she stormed the office door. She couldn't help but laugh she saw her trick had worked and Richard had jumped up from his desk.

Covering the distance in a few strides, he grabbed her by the waist with one arm and used the other hand to poke her side of the stomach where he knew she was ticklish "That's you're a heartless wench who creeps up on old people like me and gives us heat attacks." he stopped long enough to press his lips against hers which turned into a searing kiss.

"I'm so happy that you're happy to see me..." sighed Isobel, resting her forehead against his chin feeling warm as he rubbed her sides soothingly.

"I'm happy to see you up and about but no work for you here young lady. As a matter of fact there is something I need to speak to you about." Richard's affectionate look turned serious as he led her to a chair opposite his desk. 'Here goes nothing' he thought as her inquisitive eyes searched his .

* * *

**Long time no write I know but it won't leave me alone - special shout out to ejb for her encouragement and all those who are still reading this :) Lemme know what you think!**


End file.
